Creeping Over Death
by hero1
Summary: (Re-mastered) New twists, the crew need to escape Nebari government, Peacekeepers, and they find help from a disturbed creature.
1. Intro

This is set is in season 4 and has not been placed between an episode yet. I really would love feedback and more importantly I hope you will enjoy it.  
Creeping Over Death  
  
The distant sun's rays cut through the unlit void, reflecting off the shimmering metallic surface of incoming air traffic. Prowlers, Marauders and test craft all surround a large Peacekeeper command carrier. Off in the distance a meteor belts slow movement flicker the soft sunlight. From far this carrier would seem normal, except this carrier has no set pathway, no destination, and no intended course. This wanderer roams Tormented Space, plotting its path so it can be located by high command. Only high-ranking Peacekeeper officers can distinguish this carrier's position. A top-secret command carrier, that finds, refines and purifies its own resources, it's own fuel energy and life support needs. Updates from this carrier are rare; they can be tracked to the carrier's location so high-ranking officers much retrieve reports in person.  
  
For Tormented Space this area seems to be dormant, free of any hostile forces, and was found by tracking a very discrete signal from Nebari space, such a chance to investigate from a distance was to tempting to over look. The Captain was assigned a duty holding no orders for where to go, he had drifted from the Uncharted Territories and was trying to survive in Tormented Space, no other Peacekeeper patrols had survive very long out in this place of wonder and desolation. Although he had stayed along the rim just inside Tormented Space, cautious for the sake his crews, yet he was misusing his command to risk such a vital vessel. Captain Faust wasn't really breaking any rules to travel here, although most of his crew looked up to him as a pioneer, some despised working under him.  
  
Always busy the captain of this carrier is always ankle deep in work and always on the move, surprising since this carrier has very few visitors. Relk Faust gives the impression of being a 'perfect' peacekeeper, his smart and tidy in clothing, his stride and speech. He is approached by another Peacekeeper, Lt. Reeya; she has served under his command for 5 cycles now. Reeya takes pride in her attractive appearance, but at the same time keeps herself structured and professional.  
  
"Captain, the Nebari prisoner still will not co-operate. If we remove the purification particles out of the ventilation system we can use Aso Scent to gain the information, I believe we have a small quantity in storage" stated the middle aged female Peacekeeper.  
  
"No! I will interrogate him first," instructed Captain Faust whilst on his way down to detention block 5. Travailing down the large hallways he suddenly came to a halt, as if to gain his bearings. Faust opened a door, and then entered a large unlit room. The room sucked in heat as with was opened; it was as if it had been purposely left with no heating system at all. The captain with his Lieutenant by his side stares straight ahead, the lighting behind them produced a brilliant beam that blasted into the chilled room. "You will co-operate" the captain said with a lucid voice. The words hit the walls of the room loudening the words till the echo faded out.  
  
An blurred reply emerged from the darkness of the room ". You will not, force me to speak! You cannot, force me to speak!"  
  
Faust smiled and walks into the room followed my Reeya "Believe me. you will" he looks over to Reeya as she makes her way over to a control station. The room blasts with light from a single filament bulb, revealing the plain room having one object inside, an aurora chair. Held in its grasp was a badly wounded Nebari. It was Nerri, Chiana's brother and member of the Nebari resistance. He struggle at the harnesses of the chair as blood continues to flow down the right side of his face, one of the many injuries he gained from resisting the Peacekeepers that had captured him on a near by out post.  
  
"Now whether you like it or not. I will gain the information I need about the Nebari, including a vaccine to this virus."  
  
The light flickers as the aurora chair starts to spin, penetrating though Nebari's mind. Images of Nebari prime and old friends flash across a view screen. The chair rips through all of Nerri's mental blocks as the view screen floods with random information, the young Nebari screams out as he struggles to hold memories back.  
  
Reeya looked at her captain waiting the order for a break "Sir, brain activity is weakening, shall we take a break?"  
  
A few microts later he gave a reply, "Not yet, keep searching, if he doesn't hold the information I need another season maybe pointless."  
  
Reeya raises her voice "Sir?!" But I was too late the emergency alarm in the room goes off and the view screen dies.  
  
Relk turned from the chair "Deal with it" he said as he walks out of the room leaving Reeya alone with the Nebari corpse.  
  
Now in a location not far away, although double the range any peacekeeper detection systems could reach. A beautiful leviathan glides by, Moya; she was looking in very good shape considering the tarnishes gained by travelling through tormented space.  
  
Aboard Moya pilot informs the crew of an approaching vessel travelling at reckless speed.  
  
"Pilot is it peacekeeper?" Dargo shouts, this was an immediate reflex, a habit of having Peacekeepers being at every turn they used to make.  
  
"No. I believe it has striking resemblance to a Nebari ship," pilots response quickly relived Dargo's concerns.  
  
"Chiana get down here now" Crichton shouts as he reaches the hanger doors.  
  
"I'm on my way" Chiana reacted as she quickly made her way towards the hanger doors. Crichton and Aeryn had already arrived ready for a full on assault.  
  
"Why the hazmana don't we starburst" Rygel groans.  
  
Pilot appears on the view screen for a quick answer "Moya can't starburst at this time, she needs at least another ¼ of an arn"  
  
"Pilot can Moya outrun it?" Crichton asked gently  
  
"No commander, I am trying my best to manoeuvre away from the ship but it's going to dock"  
  
"Pilot let it dock, if they're bad we can kill them." Scorpius tells pilot as he walked into the room "Good we're all hear, I think we will have them out gunned, it looks as if they can only carry up to 4 life forms"  
  
"No, I'm on my way to Lo La, We will destroy the ship before it has the chance to attack us" Dargo instructs as he is marching toward the hanger.  
  
"If I do allow the ship to dock not I fear the ship will try and force its way aboard. opening hanger doors"  
  
The ship flies through the hanger doors barely leaving pilot enough time to open them fully, as the inner hanger doors open the crew already, aiming there full arsenal of weapons at the vessel.  
  
"Exit the vessel with your hand where we can see them" Aeryn shouts aloud, obviously from her Peacekeeper training  
  
They stand for a few microts and John looks at Dargo, "I'm on it." He ran into the entrance of the vessel, which can now been seen as Nebari. " It's empty. maybe some kind of auto pilot or guidance system," he shouts still inside the ship. Unwary the others wait till he came out of the ship before they lowered their guns.  
  
"You mean someone sent this thing to Moya" Chiana replies "Move, let.let me look inside" she says as she moves Crichton out of her way.  
  
Pilot reappears on the view screen "there's a prowler squadron heading this way"  
  
John raises hit pulse pistol again "Daaarrrgo!"  
  
Dargo runs to his ship "Already on it John"  
  
"Its to late" pilot signs "a Marauder is docking"  
  
"Well I will take care of the prowlers" Dargo shouts as the ship's wings slide from the sleek metallic body. The thrusters glow lighting blue, blast ship into space. Once outside Dargo's ship takes heavy fire from the prowler squadron.  
  
"How does it look out there" comes Rygel's voice over the com.  
  
"These dretnaz are putting up good defensive tactics.. Luckily for me. there not good enough"  
  
As the squadron blasts around for another assaults and a blue steak explodes from Dargo's ship, as the main weapon is fired that rips through the all but two of the prowlers.  
  
"Their.retreating" pilot say's in shock  
  
"Correction" Dargo replies, "They think they are."  
  
Dargo slams the controls forward and his ship races after the two prowlers hunting them down in a microt!  
  
"Ok, locking on" Dargo informs  
  
Back aboard Moya the peacekeeper infantry roaming Moya's tears making their way to pilot's cabin, are under watch by Rygel as he hovers in the far distance.  
  
"Crichton! They are approaching the corridor that leads to command," Rygel informs, "now get the frell up here so I can leave"  
  
"It's ok Rygel Aeryn and Chiana are on their way"  
  
Dargo's voice come over the com "DREN, there's.." as the link dies  
  
"What is it Dargo?" Rygel replies, "Pilot what happened?"  
  
"Dargo's ship its broken off pursuit and heading this way. Moya is detecting another squadron of ship's. there Nebari! I think they are blocking Dargo's coms"  
  
"What, you can not be serious!" Crichton Yells  
  
"Pilot starburst!!! Pilot!!!" Chiana screams  
  
"Moya needs another 70 microts, and Ka'Dargo is still not aboard Moya" pilot quickly replies.  
  
"Pilot, tell Moya to starburst the microt Dargo docks!"  
  
"Ok, Moya thinks she can make it." Pilot informs franticly pushing controls in his den "NOW! Dargo is aboard. stand by for starburst!"  
  
The Nebari ships fire as Moya enters starburst. Their blue plasma weaponry hits Moya as the brilliant ship strains through the dimensional opening. The Nebari ship fire again but its to late, Moya has escaped and the Nebari vessels carry on though there momentum speeding over the empty space Moya occupied.  
  
Inside Moya the crew are jolted and bodies are thrown around the interior of the ship, Starburst felt different, Rygel raised from the floor "My arm! My arm, Help!" he screams in pain, he looks toward the window as Moya's lights flicker and die. "What happened, we're not in starburst!" 


	2. My arm!

"Pilot?!. Are we ok?" Crichton asks as he struggles to his feet, "Pilot? Pilot answer me! Pilot!!!" he raises his hand to his head feeling blood run from a large cut he had gained smacking hi head on the bloody bulk head. Rygel looks over to John with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Crichton, Help me! Please, my arm, help meee!" He screams in shock "What happened, pilots not answering, Pilot!!!!"  
  
"Calm down Rygel, Moya must not have been ready for starburst, that's all, and it we're in normal space, so we made it through, everything's fine!"  
  
"Fine! FINE!!!! My arm! Crichton my arms broken!" Rygel repeats. "Where's my thrown sled? Crichton, get my thrown sled!"  
  
John, finding it hard to see properly can make out an object against the bulk head on which he had hit his head, he picks it up and makes his way over to Rygel with it. "Here ya go Ryg," he says as he falls to the floor, he reaches for the coms fearing anyone is hurt, "Aeryn, Chiana can you hear me?"  
  
Chiana's voice appears from the com "Shhh"  
  
"Chiana, are you ok, where's Aeryn and Dargo" he asks as her com dies.  
  
"John" Dargo says as he runs up to the injured Crichton. "Rygel are you ok?"  
  
"My arm Dargo, my arm," the weeping Hynerian replies.  
  
Dargo takes John's arm and helps him to his feet, seeing how dazed John was he hit his coms, "Aeryn, Chiana, have you taken care of the Peacekeepers?"  
  
Chiana whispers over the coms "Shhh. give us ten microts," as she peers around from behind a control panel in command. As the Peacekeepers enter Chiana taps on the com to Aeryn, who runs down through a joining hallway behind the approaching peacekeepers, "over here" she shouts firing her pulse rifle at two of the Solders.  
  
The Peacekeepers, quick to their feet, return fire, barely missing the quick Sebacean before she disappears.  
  
Chiana, now behind the troops, fires her pulse rifle as fast as she could. The pulse discharges fill the hall way, instantly taking out three of the remaining four . Scorpius runs in from the other entrance and kicks Chiana's gun, but it's too late, the last commando took a very bad hit.  
  
Scorpius looks over to the unconscious soldier amongst his dead comrades, "this unit is not from Grayza's command carrier, we need someone to question in affairs like this" Scorpius explained to Chiana. "Captain Dargo, we've taken care of the problem and I'm bringing the peacekeeper we've.. I've left live to med quarters."  
  
Dargo, now assisting John down Moya's corridors followed by Rygel in his thrown sled starts to bring his new position as captain into operation, "Sikozu, we need you and the old woman in the med bay, John and Rygel have been injured" he instructs, "Aeryn you had better head up to Pilots den to see if he needs assistance."  
  
Sikozu and Noranti enters the medical room faced with a half dead Sebacean on the table overlooked by Scorpius "Sikozu, He is injured intensely, I need you to stop his bleeding"  
  
Dargo enters with John and Rygel and sees the Peacekeeper and growls with anger "What is the doing here?"  
  
Scorpius walks toward Dargo and John "Captain Dargo, as a worrier you must understand that we need to know who sent them and what they were after"  
  
"I think we also need to put our side before the enemies, now I am the captain here" he looks to Sikozu, "you see to Rygel and John First!"  
  
Scorpius noticing Crichton's head glances over to Sikozu, "very well, see their injuries are not critical first. Noranti, could you make something to take their pain away?"  
  
The old woman smiling answers within the microt "Yes, I have just the thing" then quickly runs off in search of something.  
  
Sikozu walks away from tending the two injured crewmembers and moves to stitch up the Peacekeeper, "Crichton is fine, and Rygel has dislocated his elbow, I can stitch John's head and put the worms arm back in place when Noranti gets back with a painkiller," she explains.  
  
Back aboard the command carrier the aurora chair powers down after a successful interrogation. Faust looks over to Lt. Reeya with a grin across his face.  
  
"Lt. I think we have enough information to start working on a primitive antidote for the Nebari virus, the Nebari is of no real use for us, keep the chair going and squeeze every last detail of memory out of him."  
  
"As you wish captain" follows Reeya's response.  
  
The chair powers up and Relk watches the pain in the Nebari's face as his life drifts away. Reeya places her hand to her head set and looks over to Relk "Captain, Commandant Grayza . she's here"  
  
"What? Tell her I'll meet here at docking bay 10!"  
  
As the Marauder docks in bay 4 Captain Braca steps out of the vessel and helps Grayza down the steps. Then the inner docking bay doors open revealing Captain Faust. "Ah, Commandant Grayza, what do I owe the pleasure of this early visit?"  
  
Braca looks at Grayza and replies for her. "The Commandant, is here in pursuit of a leviathan that was passing this way" Relk remembering a long-range retrieval squad reporting a leviathan, "Yes, we came over a leviathan not to long ago, but the squadron's communication was somehow blocked, I have send numerous Prowler details to sweep all the surrounding area, they should be reporting in anytime now"  
  
Braca hands a chip over to Captain Thrust, "This holds the current location of another Command carrier, and we need you to send a long range transmission with the location where your squadron lost communication.  
  
"Well I will place all of my resources in tracking down and capturing this leviathan for you Commandant."  
  
Grayza finally speaks "thank you Captain you had better. and before I forget, gather your next report for high command."  
  
"Of course, I will have the report for you as soon as possible."  
  
"May I ask why another carrier is travelling into tormented space. surly a whole carrier is not needed to capture this one leviathan?"  
  
Grayza looks at him with her cold dark eyes "The Command carrier will be here for my comfort! And that is the only reason!"  
  
Relk knowing he has crossed his boundary steps to the side, "If you follow, I have had prepared your accommodation."  
  
"Thank you." She replies as she walks on ahead followed by Braca and three personal guards. 


End file.
